Using polarization to encode a pair of left and right images for stereo vision is not new. Prior art employed two basic methods to have both images overlap so as to result in one viewable stereo image. The methods are: (1) a projection system that projects the two orthogonally-polarized images onto a screen and (2) a beamsplitter in a large box-like enclosure with one image coming through the beamsplitter and the other image being placed on the side of the box and reflected out, as illustrated in FIG. 1. Both methods require a large space and are not compatible with use at a video workstation or at a console.